Gravity
by coldplaywhore
Summary: What happens when Edward, a handsome bartender, offers Bella a shoulder to cry on after a rough day at work and discovers they have more in common than they thought? For SassyK. Fandom Gives Back One-Shot. Rated M for dirty dirty things.


**A/N: This is it my folks... my last fandom gives back one-shot / outtake. Can you believe there was six of these things?? I'd like to thank SassyK for buying me and making a suggestion that I knew without a doubt, I couldn't write. LOL. She took forever to make up her mind as to what she wanted from me, and I knew I couldn't do it. So I tweaked her concept a bit with the help of my beta extrordinaire MaggieMay14, and this is what you get.**

**SassyK picked the song that goes along with this story, and we think it matches our Edward & Bella very nicely! It's called 'Gravity' by coldplay... LOL. I know! It's so rare form me to use them in a story, but it works too well here for me not to do it. Plus... now you know where the title comes from. Thanks to my lovely pre-readers flightlessbird11 & Risbee, who encouraged this madness.**

**I don't own Twilight, I do have a box on my desk that says 'paper clips' but there ain't a single paper clip in that damn thing!**

**Enjoy the story! Thanks again SassyK!**

**EPOV**

"Did you get the new shipment unloaded?" called Charlotte, my manager from the back office where she was currently looking at her clipboard like it held the cure for world peace.

"Yeah, it was done shortly after I got in. We were a case short on the Stoli you had ordered, so I called and complained. Have I mentioned you should find a new supplier?" I asked with an anxious chuckle as I heard Charlotte groan from the back room.

"I may have heard you mention it before," she laughed as she peeked her head out of the room and smiled at me. "Look into next week alright?"

"Yes Boss," I said with a mock salute as she rolled her eyes and stepped back into the office to tend to whatever the fuck she was doing. I wasn't the kind of person to rock the boat, like I was going to do with our supplier next week, but it was getting ridiculous. Their service was dropping off and this wasn't the first time they had charged us for liquor we hadn't received. I wasn't impressed and neither was Charlotte, my boss at Black, the small bar I worked at a few blocks away from University of Washington Medical Center. We were an unassuming joint, well known to the locals, doctors and nurses from the hospital, but no one else really, and I kind of liked it that way.

My favorite patrons were usually the nurses who came in from the hospital after a long shift, and there were several that I had struck up interesting friendships with over the two years I had worked there. There were the flirty nurses like Tanya, Jessica and Lauren, who even though they all steady boyfriends, didn't seem to hesitate in asking me out. I never dated a patron though; it just wasn't worth my time or aggravation since Charlotte frowned on any of her employees dating customers. However, that wasn't completely true because there was one frequent visitor to the bar I would consider dating, but she never once showed any signs of interest in me, much to my frustration.

Bella was a nurse in the pediatric wing and often came in after a long afternoon shift with her co-workers and best friends, Rosalie and Alice. They saw the absolute best and worst during their days in the hospital and on those more daunting nights when they came in and drank until they could barely walk, I couldn't find it in me to fault them for it. They were always nice, well behaved and tipped me extra when I made their drinks a little bit on the strong side, so a smile always crossed my face when I watched them walk into the bar.

Usually when they were at Black, I spent a little too much time watching Bella. Well, a little too much to be considered healthy for a normal man, but I couldn't help it. She was beautiful. Bella had big round chocolate colored eyes that worked in perfect harmony with her long brown hair that she usually kept in a ponytail. Some nights when she came in, she would pull the elastic from her hair and shake it out, letting it fall down her back as my pants found themselves getting rather snug from the sight. It was on those nights that I thanked god that I was behind the bar, because there was nothing more stunning then Bella with her hair down.

Sure, her friends were lookers in their own right, one a tall buxom blonde and the other a short lithe girl who looked like she was a ballerina in a previous life, but no one held a candle to Bella. They were also the sweetest girls I had ever met in my life, all of them taking to me easily and happily chatting every time they came in. It came to the point that I often dreaded the nights I knew Bella wouldn't come in the bar. Charlotte knew something was up when I once tried to get my schedule at Black to match Bella's but she wasn't having any of it. She calmly reminded me one day of her 'no fraternizing with the customers' policy that I had strictly adhered to during my entire time at Black. I wasn't about to lose my job, unless of course Bella was interested. Then I might have to reconsider things slightly.

It was only last week that the girls had come in and sat at the bar, perched in front of me, instead of at their usual table and I knew something was up.

~*~*~

"Evening Ladies… the usual?" I questioned without missing a beat as the girls all nodded their heads in unison. The bar was pretty empty, getting close to closing time, but I worked diligently to make Alice a Fuzzy Navel, Rosalie a Bloody Mary and Bella was the most surprising of all, ordering a beer. It shocked me the day she ordered bottle of Rainier, especially since not many women around here drank beer, let alone a good one like Rainier. The first time she ordered it was when I began being intrigued by her. "Rough night?"

"The usual," sighed Alice with a small frown as I slid her drink across the bar towards her and she nodded in acceptance. "Nothing a little peach schnapps and orange juice won't cure."

"I'm willing to listen if you need to vent," I replied honestly as I handed Bella her bottle of cold beer and finished up with Rosalie's drink before finally handing it to her. I leaned back against the back bar and waited for one of them to speak, preferably Bella.

"It's just one of those days. It started out really good when this little boy Anthony was able to go home after being with us for over a week. Then everything went downhill from there. Do you ever just sit back and wonder why the hell you do the job you do?" asked Rosalie, being more serious than I had ever seen her before. "Some people struggle for years to have children, and every now and then we come face to face with people who take it for granted."

I thought Rosalie was about to burst into tears but then Bella pulled her into a tight hug and soothingly rubbed her back as I wiped off the counter in front me. There was definitely something more going on, but I was just the bartender, who was I to interfere in their personal lives? I was no one to them in the grand scheme of things. I wasn't a friend, and I was definitely not family. Hell, we didn't even know each other's last names, but I was available for them to listen to and help them get their buzz on after a long night. That I could do well.

"Since you girls have had a worse night than me, let's consider these drinks on the house," I stated firmly as they all looked at me incredulously. I had never offered a free drink before and they knew it. "Don't look at me like that and don't get used to it. I didn't even give a free drink to that guy and he said he left a scalpel inside someone today by accident," I said with a grin as I motioned to the doctor down at the end of the bar who had three empty shot glasses in front of him.

"Really?" asked Alice, her eyes lit up with excitement and her previous worry seemed to disappear.

"No, not really, but it made you girls smile, so it was worth a shot."

"How is it you are single Edward?" asked Bella, her voice making me smile unabashedly at her. I looked up and stared into her eyes for a moment, getting lost in the soulful brown pools, almost forgetting to answer her question.

"Why am I single? Simple… you girls are all taken. Who else would I want?"

"We're not all taken…" laughed Alice as she motioned with her head towards Bella as she looked down at the bar and began fiddling with the paper coaster aimlessly. Her cheeks blushed a beautiful shade of crimson that made me want her even more. "Isn't that right Bella?"

"Thanks for rubbing it in," Bella said quietly under her breath before turning to Alice and giving her a death glare. She then picked up her beer and took a huge gulp, trying to ease her nerves clearly, although I couldn't understand why she would be so nervous all of a sudden, unless of course, she liked me too? I looked over at her for a moment and she looked away quickly, so I shook the thought from my head. There was no way she was interested in me.

"Anyways, Bella is busy these days. Guys are the least of her worries," added Rosalie as I quirked my eye brows, curious as to where this conversation was going. Then again, anything having to do with Bella interested me.

"Whatever Rosalie. If you ever left your bedroom when you aren't at work, you would see there is more to life than just having sex with your husband. Anyways, there is nothing wrong with my weekend activities," commented Bella, the frustration pouring off of her in waves. I had to admit that I felt bad for the fact that her girlfriends were getting on her case.

"So what do you do on weekends?" I finally questioned, breaking the tension between the girls. Although, it was also to sate my own curiosity, I had to know.

"I go home to Forks and see my dad."

"No shit, you're from Forks?" I answered a little too enthusiastically and all the girls looked at me, surprised by my exuberance.

"Yeah," she replied, seeming just as anxious as before. "My dad is the police chief and I moved in with him during my senior year of high school after my mother got remarried and wanted to travel across the country with her boyfriend."

"Your dad is Chief Swan? This is too weird." I couldn't believe that the girl I had lusted over was the daughter of the guy who busted me for smoking pot with my former best friend James behind the 7-11 in town. This was just odd… and probably not a good thing to mention if I ever went home with Bella for any reason. Not that you would, I scolded myself for a moment as Bella continued to look at me curiously.

"I take it you know him?"

"Something like that. We may have run into each other a few times before I finally moved out of Forks and settled here in Seattle. I graduated Forks High in 2002 and you?"

"2003. I apparently just missed you then."

"Well, isn't this a nice trip down memory lane," said Rosalie rather rudely as I turned to look at her, my eyes boring holes through her head because I desperately wanted to talk to Bella more. "If I order another drink, will it also be free?"

"No."

"Meh… I don't care; I need the alcohol in my system. Another Bloody Mary please," she asked and I set to work making her another drink as Bella finished her first beer but refused another when I asked. Sadly, business picked up just before last call and when I went back to talk to them again, the girls were getting ready to leave and called out a quick goodnight as they walked out the front door.

~*~*~

As last call neared, I was feeling pretty low because Bella hadn't come in since that night. Tonight was usually one of her regular nights, so when Charlotte left for the evening, I spend some time cleaning up and preparing to close up. My last customer left just after one and as I was putting some chairs on top of the tables, the small bell over the door rang and I looked back casually, shocked to see her standing there alone.

Bella.

"Oh shit. I didn't realize how late it was. Of course you would be closing up now," she said with a sad expression and a forlorn sigh. She started to walk back towards the door, when every bone in my body told me not to let her leave.

"No… if you need a drink, its okay. You look like you've had a rough night. Stay… please?" I was practically begging her, but at this point I didn't care. After all, I had spent the past week dreaming about her in more vivid detail than ever. Her hair hanging long over my face as she rode me, her firm breasts held within my hands as I hovered above her, making love to her. Hell, even my day dreams were filled with thoughts of her and I tried to think if I had ever seen her before during my times in Forks to visit my family. I had no luck though.

"It's alright, Edward. You are closing up and probably want to head home. I won't keep you."

"Please keep me," I stammered nervously, no doubt sounding like a bit of a jackass, but I couldn't help it. "I mean… keep me company. I still have to clean up behind the bar and shit. I'll give you some Vitamin R and you can tell me all about life with the Chief as I clean up. What do you say?"

"I say that it's the best offer I have had in a long time, so I will gladly accept," she said with a small yet gracious smile. I strode towards her, both excited and nervous to be alone with her. I reached up and helped pull her coat from her shoulders, taking a moment to breath in her intoxicating scene. Freesias. God, how I had come to love freesias. I casually rested her coat on a bar stool and Bella jumped up, getting comfortable on the stool beside it, as I moved behind the bar.

"The usual?" I said with a nervous laugh as she nodded her head. I grabbed each of us a beer and handed it to her, our fingers touching lightly as she took the bottle from me.

"Should you be drinking?"

"Actually, as of five minutes ago I am off the clock," I replied as I put a ten dollar bill in the cash register and closed it firmly. "I have also paid for our beers, so it's all good."

"So… how often do you go back to Forks?" asked Bella shyly as I took a swig of my beer and wiped the bar carelessly. I had already cleaned it before she had walked in, but there was no way I telling her that. I was reveling in simply talking to her right now.

"Not enough for my mother's liking, as she likes to remind me each time I call," I admitted honestly as Bella gave me a half smile in response. I couldn't discern her feelings towards me, so I was at a bit of a loss as to what to say to her, which was unlike me. Though I was often fairly quiet, I was never caught so off guard as I was in the presence of Bella. "I go a few times a year… birthdays, holidays, that sort of thing. I tend to be kinda introverted so I like my privacy."

"You must be an only child."

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, but I find that people with siblings tend to me more outgoing and to be honest… they are nosy as hell. Even though they may have the best of intentions." I chuckled under my breath as I watched her rip at the paper coaster in front of her again, a habit I had noticed last time she was here.

"How many brothers and sisters does Alice have?"

"Six."

"Wow that certainly explains a lot about Alice doesn't it? Have her parents never heard of birth control?" I joked as we both laughed animatedly and Bella offered up the first truly beautiful smile since she arrived tonight. "Speaking of Alice, where is she tonight and Rosalie is gone too? It's unlike you to be flying solo."

"Yeah well… the girls went out to celebrate and I just wasn't feeling it tonight. So I'm gonna enjoy my beer, some casual conversation and then head home … alone." Bella looked downright sad as she spoke and I had to withhold the urge to sweep some of her hair behind her ear when it fell in front of her face. She stuck out her plump bottom lip and blew out a breath of air, the hair moving to frame her face now and then she let out a small sigh. She was clearly depressed about something and my heart ached knowing she was unhappy.

"What's got you so down… and don't say 'nothing', I'm a bartender after all, I'm paid to pour drinks and listen to people vent." I sipped on my beer again and waited silently, hoping that Bella would say something. This girl made me crazy as bit down on her fingernail for a moment before finally lifting her head, her eyes brimming red with tears, that she quickly pushed away.

"I just feel like my life is standing still ya know? I love my job, my friends and my family but ever since I started working at the hospital, my life has been like a shitty record on repeat. Every day I go to work, and then I go home to my lonely little apartment, sometimes stopping in here for a drink to numb the reality that I will face when I get home," Bella let out a small sigh and I desperately wanted to see her smile again like she did when we were joking only moments earlier. "Then on the weekends I go back to Forks and spend time with my dad, as my ex boyfriend hovers around, looking for some sort of sign that I am interested in him again even though it has been over four years since we broke up. Jasper and Alice got engaged over the weekend and everyone went out tonight to celebrate it, but I couldn't do it. Do you ever feel like you are going nowhere Edward?"

"All the fucking time," I admitted honestly as Bella lifted her head slightly and quirked her eye brow at me incredulously. "I wasn't kidding when I said I was introverted Bella. Sure, when I'm here within the walls of Black, I act like I own the world and I know all the answers, but that is just the persona of the bartender. No one wants to get a drink from the world's most depressing man. I have a degree in business from UW and I have no idea what the hell I want out of life, so I do this."

"Are you unhappy?"

"Right now, I am miserable because you are sad. You're far too beautiful to look so sad," I said as Bella stared at me intensely, a small smile curling up on the end of her mouth that gave me hope that she would be at least a little bit happier when she left here tonight.

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls," she said with a quick wave of her hand, dismissing one of the most honest comments I had said all day. Was she that oblivious to how I looked at her… like she was the only person in the room? Perhaps I had to be a little bolder in my approach, and fuck the no fraternizing rule of Charlotte's

"Hardly," I said with a final swig of my drink. I rested the empty bottle down on the counter and moved closer to Bella, leaning over the top of the bar till my lips were right beside her ear. I took in a deep breath of her freesia scent, just in case things didn't go so well, before I spoke from the heart. "I haven't been interested in another girl since the first day you walked in here."

Bella let out a small gasp of surprise and when I pulled back and looked at her expression, it was one of nervousness. She was biting down on her lower lip and I couldn't help myself any longer as I reached up and rested the pad my thumb against it, pulling the lip from between her teeth. I proceeded to rub my thumb firmly against her mouth, finding myself desperate to kiss her, but unsure if she wanted it or not. When I was about to pull away, Bella sucked my thumb into her warm mouth and I growled as her tongue worked deftly around my thumb. Fuck, I bet her tongue would work magic on my hard cock if it was deep in her throat.

"Well that was unexpected," I said with a smug grin as I pulled my thumb from Bella's mouth and she looked at me through her dark eye lashes, her eyes slightly hooded. Oh yes, she definitely wanted me the same way I wanted her.

"I'm sorry, I was just caught up in the moment and feeling full of self-loathing," she said as she turned her face away from me, a blush covering it that tinted her cheeks a lovely shade of pink. I walked around from behind the bar and grabbed the edge of Bella's stool, turning her until she was facing me, even though she was looking down. I reached my hand under her chin and lifted it up so that she could see me as I spoke to her. However, instead of speaking I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers without remorse.

"I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore."

"Then don't."

Bella moved slightly in her seat as I attempted to deepen the kiss and was greeted with her mouth opening faintly for me, which made me groan as my pants tightened, making me a tad uncomfortable. Her tongue slipped out and ran slowly against my bottom lip as our noses bumped awkwardly but she simply laughed it off before biting my top lip as I sucked her lower lip in my mouth. I was literally elated when Bella spread her legs open a little and I moved myself in between them. I then grasped her ass firmly in my hands, kneading her jean covered cheeks before pulling her towards me and growled as she began to rub her heat against my straining cock. It was heaven and hell all in the same motion.

I was completely done for when Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me closer to her still and without thinking I kept a grip on her firm ass and lifted her up from the stool, and moved us towards the wall directly behind me. I pressed her up against it, our movements quick and harsh, as her hands moved from around my neck and into my hair, pulling forcefully and causing my head to loll back slowly. I never for a second thought that Bella had such a tiger in her, but fuck was it appealing.

Bella latched her sweet lips onto the side of my neck and began sucking feverishly, which caught me off guard, yet again. In an effort to maintain some sort of control, I turned us around and began moving towards the other side of the room, pressing her against the jukebox in a mad rush as Bella then began clawing at my belt, desperate to get my pants off of me. I reluctantly stilled her hands and pressed them above her head and against the front of the jukebox as I kicked it carelessly and Coldplay's 'Gravity' started playing around us.

"I'm in control here," I forced out aggressively as Bella kept her legs locked around me, but ground her covered pussy once more against my aching erection, and looked up at me with a smug grin on her face.

"I beg to differ actually," she stated firmly as I began to unbutton her shirt and wordlessly pulled it from her, tossing it onto the floor aimlessly. Without remorse, I pushed the edges of her black satin bra down forcefully till it was cupping her firm and inviting breasts, the straps falling down her shoulders in slow motion as I leaned forward and began sucked one nipple into my mouth, nipping at it as I teased her.

_Baby,  
It's been a long time coming,  
Such a long, long time.  
And I can't stop running,  
Such a long, long time_

Bella let out a moan of arousal that shot straight to my dick, which reacted accordingly and began thrusting against her slowly. "Oh god," she panted as her fingers threaded through my hair and she pushed me against her chest, urging me on. "I've wanted you for so fucking long."

Her words were like music to my ears, and her body was a song that I had never heard before, but knew by heart the first time I listened. "You are everything," I responded as my hands grasped at her ass again and I began kissing her neck and chest sweetly as I moved us again, this time to the counter behind the bar. "Everything I ever wanted."

_Can you hear my heart beating?  
Can you hear that sound?  
Cause I can't help thinking  
And I won't stop now_

"Yes… please…" she begged as I sat her down on the edge of the counter and grabbed her feet, lifting them up slowly as I pulled off her shoes and socks and dropped them carelessly to the floor beside me. I heard a loud bang from the front door and quickly ran from Bella's side, with a kiss to her cheek to check on everything. "What's wrong?" she questioned as I opened the door and peeked outside quickly, not exactly eager to be away from her for too long.

"It's nothing," I said casually as I locked the door behind me and made my way back to Bella, who looked had covered her breasts with her arms, almost defensively. "I heard a noise, but it was just the wind knocking some stuff around outside."

Bella was looking down at the ground as I settled myself in front of her again, but she seemed different; more like the Bella I thought I knew, and less like the tiger who had been mauling me shamelessly around the bar just moments ago. "What are we doing?" she said so quietly, I couldn't be sure that was what I actually heard.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I pressed forward and tentatively put my hands on her thighs, my heart aching a bit as she seemed to shy away from me. What the hell had changed in a matter of thirty seconds to make her turn away from me. "Do you not want this… us?"

"Us?" she whispered slowly as I reached my hand up under her chin and lifted her face until her eyes met mind.

"Yes us… because as much as this might seem like a quick fuck in a bar, or whatever you are assuming, I hate to break it to you, but you are coming home with me tonight. I wasn't kidding when I said you were everything to me." Bella went to shy away from me again, but I was quick to lean down and kiss her gently on the lips, in an effort to reassure her. "I want everything from you… with you."

I didn't know what Bella wanted, or what everything would entail, but with her I was willing to take a chance. I would be taking a huge step out of my comfort zone, sharing hopefully my life with her, but there was no turning back now. I had to have her. I leaned down again and rested my forehead against Bella's, waiting for her to say something in return, anything. "I want us too," she whispered gently as I cupped her face in my hands and crashed my mouth against hers, my tongue slipping deftly into her mouth when she moaned in pleasure.

Bella's hands went to my belt again, and this time I couldn't refuse her. She undid it quickly and then tugged on it to release it from the buckle as she then yanked the zipper down on my dark denim jeans and lifted her bare feet to begin pushing them down my thighs, my boxer briefs going with them, as I yanked off my black t-shirt and added it to the pile of clothes we had been creating on the floor. When I looked back up, I was surprised by the look on Bella's face. It was one of hunger… desire… urgency.

"Lift your ass up sweetness," I stated, rather than requested as Bella's eyes grew dark immediately, as I realized I had apparently hit a cord with her, I liked this. Bella put her hands firmly on the countertop and lifted up as I tugged her jeans off of her body, leaving her in the black satin thong that matched her bra. "Take off your bra."

Bella did as she was told and reached behind her to undo the clasp as I looked at her with raw need. She was so fucking gorgeous, sitting on the cold bar, her legs spread slightly and her mouth open. She dripped with wanton need and I was going to take care of her needs tonight and always if she would have me. The moment Bella dropped the poor excuse for a bra onto the hard slate floor, I moved two steps forward and grabbed her supple ass, pulling her against my aching cock as I leaned forward and began alternating between sucking her nipples with my desperate mouth. "Oh god… more," she panted eagerly as I ghosted my hands up her sides and grabbed her breasts with both hands, kneading them firmly as I pushed my cock against her again.

I was taken by surprise when Bella reached down and wrapped her hand around my cock. "Oh yes," I moaned through clenched teeth as my cock began twitching in pleasure as she deftly pumped me a few times. I reluctantly had to push her back from me when she began to speed up, simply because I didn't want to release in her hand, and I was way too excited to hold back now. I felt even worse when Bella moved forward and tried to reach out for my cock again. "I want you… more than I have ever wanted anything Bella..."

"Then let me have you."

"I'm yours for as long as you want me… let me enjoy this. Let me love you Bella," I declared forcefully as Bella's eyes darkened again and I grabbed her thighs and pulled her ass right to the edge of the counter. Her arousal was evident by the wet spot on her thong and the scent of her arousal in the air. "Take them off."

I motioned to her panties and Bella looked at me a little defiantly, most likely because I couldn't control myself and had to deny her for a moment. "Make me."

"Take your fucking thong off Bella." She quirked her eye brow, as if to challenge me, before lifting her ass and shimming the small scrap of offending fabric from her. She made a huge scene of holding them up and dropping them to the floor once they were off and I simply growled at her in response. As if knowing she was playing with fire, Bella spread her legs open and rested her heels flat on the counter beside her. Fuck she was flexible, I thought to myself as I growled again and moved myself between her legs, my fingers literally twitching in excitement to touch her wet folds.

Bella was beautiful and tempting when she was defiant, and it turned me on more than anything else ever had. When she eased her hand down between her legs and slipped one finger between her slit, rubbing herself for a moment, before lifting her finger towards her mouth which was opened in a small 'o' in anticipation. I reached up and roughly grabbed her hand, preventing it from reaching her mouth, opting instead to suck on it myself, moaning in ecstasy as I tasted her sweetness all over it. "You are exquisite."

I leaned forward again and sucked Bella's bottom lip into my mouth before kissing her with all the passion I had built up for her over the past two years. She clawed at my back and panted breathlessly until I pulled away and licked my way down her chest, swirling my tongue teasingly around her belly button, before I arrived at the promise land. I spread her wet folds open to me, and my cock twitched at the deep pink and obvious wetness that was buried within. I crouched down slightly, bending at the knees, as I pressed forth and lapped once along the entire length of her pussy. Exquisite was not a good enough word to describe this; to describe her.

"Oh fuck… lapping," she screamed out loudly as she grasped at my hair and I flicked her clit teasingly for a moment before lapping once again at her wetness, reveling in everything that was so intrinsically Bella. She rocked her hips forward, attempting to get more from me as I shoved two fingers inside of her and she yelled out again. "Oh fuck me Edward… oh god."

The music in the background began again on repeat and I laughed slightly against Bella, causing her to moan even louder than before. "You like when I fuck you Isabella?" I said aggressively, using her given name because I had seen it repeatedly on her credit card as I had served her drinks over the years.

"Oh Christ yes," she shouted out as a smug grin crossed my face and I stood up slightly, my fingers still pumping inside of her and my thumb pressed firmly on her hard clit, rubbing it gently as her legs shook around me. "More… I want more… I need more… oh fuck… I need you."

"What do you need from me?" I asked as my nose grazed the side of her face, my lips kissing her neck gently before I sucked her ear lobe into my mouth and nibbled on it with abandon.

"Oh god damn it," she yelled as she clutched the edge of the counter, her body rocking in perfect rhythm with my fingers in the most primal way possible. "I need you to fuck me… fuck me with that thick cock Edward." I pulled my fingers out of her slickness and she grabbed them from me and began sucking on them furiously, tasting herself on me as I grasped my cock firmly in my hand, pumping it slowly before stepping forward and pressing my head between her soaking wet folds.

I teased her slowly at first, rubbing the tip of my cock up and down her sex, rubbing her clit with it as her head fell back and she moaned out in pleasure. "Move right to the edge Bella," I said as I smacked at her ass playfully, but she did as I asked, her feet still perched on the edge of the counter, and her hands gripping it as well. Fuck, she was gorgeous all spread out for me, her pussy glistening in excitement only for me. "Good girl," I replied once she was in position for me, and I slowly eased my cock inside of her hot tightness. Holy fucking hell… she was insanely fucking tight like a vise grip wrapped around me in the most magnificent way possible.

_And then I looked up at the sun and I could see  
Oh, the way that gravity pulls on you and me,  
And then I looked up at the sky and saw the sun,  
And the way that gravity pushes on everyone,  
On everyone. _

I grunted and groaned until I was completely buried inside of her. I clenched my teeth and leaned my head forward to Bella's breasts in a half hearted effort to try and control my breathing. I went to kiss one of her breasts but she swept some of my hair away from my face and clutched my cheeks in her hands before kissing my lips softly. "You don't know how long I have waited for you," she whispered honestly as I wrapped one arm around her back and pulled her against me again, both of us moaning at the same time, as though we were meant to be together.

"I won't ever be without you again," I growled as Bella began moving her hips, urging me to move with her. I grabbed her ankles and lifted them up from the bar and pulled out of her slowly and she sighed in disappointment when I was completely out of her. "You need more?" Bella nodded her head in agreement and I slammed my cock back inside of her, repeating the motion several more times in a row as Bella's body shook and tensed around me.

"Most beautiful woman ever," I declared as Bella bit down on her lower lip and her entire body tensed as she screamed out in orgasm. I was already aching desperately by the time I sheathed myself in her, that it was a miracle I had lasted so long. I thrust myself inside of her twice more before finding my own release. I closed my eyes shut and literally saw stars, my cock convulsing within Bella's hot folds and sweat forming at the edge of my hair. "You… you are fucking perfect."

Bella's hand moved up and stroked the side of my face lovingly as I leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. "I'm ready to go home with you now. Isn't that what you said… I'm going home with you because I mean everything to you?" Bella asked nervously as she looked down at the floor for a moment. Clearly, I would have to work on her confidence issues, because she was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on.

"Yes. That's exactly what I want… tonight and every other night I draw breath," I admitted honestly as I reached my hand up into Bella's hair and kissed her feverishly. "There's just one thing I have to do."

I reluctantly pulled myself out of Bella and began tugging my boxer briefs on, as Bella let out a dejected sigh at the loss she now felt. "I never said I was letting you sleep when we got to my house," I added with a sly wink as I pulled my jeans up and picked up her clothes, handing them too her reveling in the electricity flowing through us as I touched her hand casually.

"What do you have to do?" she questioned as she shoved her bra in her purse and slipped her shirt back on, buttoning it quickly, clearly desperate to get home and be with me again. Hell, I wasn't even sure we were going to get out of Black without me needing to have her again. I tugged my t-shirt on and ran into the back office after I had helped Bella down from the bar and she began to pull on her jeans. I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a short note on a post it note and stuck it to Charlotte's monitor with an excited grunt. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago, from the sounds of things," I said as I stalked towards Bella and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, my cock reacting instantly from being in such close proximity to her again. "I quit. Charlotte has a stupid no fraternizing with the customers thing… and the moment she found out about us she would fire me anyways. I'm just beating her to the punch."

"You are quitting because of me?" Bella asked incredulously as I nodded my head and kissed the tip of her nose.

"If I had known that you wanted me earlier, I would have quit a long time ago sweetheart. Now what do you say we head home?" I asked as I tossed my keys on the counter and grabbed her jacket, helping Bella slide it back on as we headed towards the door. I opened the large door and shut the lock from the inside as Bella stood inside the doorway, looking out into the dark night.

"How far away do you live?"

"About four blocks south of here," I said as Bella's eyes darkened and she licked her lips excitedly. "I'll race you."

**A/N: For the record, unless hell freezes over or someone decides to pay me to write fic all day, this story will not be continued. Well, there is supposed to be another Fandom Gives Back Author Auction around the time Eclipse is released, so you could always buy an expansion then I suppose... *hint hint***

**Now go and tell me what you think of my bartenderward!**


End file.
